Humanities Decision
by Sammybailey666
Summary: Sam excepts what he has become and the decision that he must make to be happy with the one his heart yearns to possess. Human with the blood of a demon. A brother with the heart of a hero. A lover who rules over darkness. The choice already seems to be made


Sam eyes flicked black as his stepped out of the impala his demon side recognizing the scent of demon's close by and a small smile touched his lips.

Dean was starring forward his hands on the wheel and a blank look painted on his face.

Sam wiped the smile off his lips and his eyes flicked back to normal when he turned to his brother and although the look on his face was blank the glint in his eyes spoke volumes and Sam's heart tightened as the disgust shining in them.

"So, you're really going through with this little brother?" Dean asked through clenched teeth.

Sam's answer was to slam the door shut and lean down on the window a sad smile on his face "I told you dean I accept what I am now and like you said before a good demon is a dead demon isn't that right"

Dean still didn't turn but continued to stare out the front window his knuckles turning white from the force of his grip.

"I never meant you Sam"

"I know you didn't dean but that was then and this is now"

"Please Sam just get back in the car. Don't do this we can find a way to fix you to fix us"

Sam gave a little chuckle and that cold like sound finally turned Dean to face his little brother that he had spent his whole life protecting stare at him with a white tooth grin on his face and eyes black as midnight.

"That's just the thing Dean you're the only one who thinks I'm broken and that's why I can't get back in the car and drive away. Because, eventually be it days, weeks, months or years you will eventually come to despise me and that fight will end only two ways. Both you and I can see that much"

Tears started to flow down Dean's cheeks as he continued to stare into that unrecognizable black gaze that replaced the one he was so familiar with and Dean knew that he had only seconds to save something precious but he couldn't seem to move.

"Drive away Dean and know that this was never your fault I guess as a human my soul was already to tainted to be saved by you. so you go because when I leave I shall disappear for good"

He leaned up from the window and turned around running his fingers through his hair and bit his bottom lip.

Sam knew that if he got back into that car and drove away with Dean the long and bloody future that lay ahead of them was just too bear.

"_**Better to exchange one tragedy for another**_" he thought as he prepared to walk away from the old life that seemed to be already in the past.

"_**Besides, dear brother if you knew the arms I would be running too it would break you. Better to hurt you than to break your mind**_" Sam thought sighing.

He turned back when he heard Dean open the door and saw that his brother was going to get out of the car and without saying a word Sam snapped his fingers and Dean flew back in his seat straight as a board.

"What the hell are you doing Sam!?" Dean yelled when Sam snapped his fingers once more and Dean's hands curled around the steering wheel.

"Saving us Dean. That is what I'm doing"

Sam brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit down hard breaking the skin and walked over to the driver side towards dean and smeared the swelled blood on his brother's forehead and spoke something low and strange.

"Sammy" was the only thing he had time to utter before Sam's spell took affect and his eyes became glazed over with obedience.

Sam healed the small wound on his thumb and wiped away the tears that were still leaking from Dean's eyes and all the while his own heart was breaking but he would not regret his decision.

"You will drive all the way to Bobby's and when you get there you will pour yourself a drink and take a very long nap" he kissed the side of Dean's temple.

Sam leaned up and turned away walking around the corner to hit the crowd his had sensed earlier he didn't even turn around when he heard the impale roar into life and speed past him on the way to Dakota.

Sam stopped before he stepped into the crowd that swelled at the door step of the club that was his destination.

"The Den" shone over the entrance like a red beacon in the night and Sam grinned shirking off the sadness and pain that surrounded his heart.

He looked back down and noticed with an amused expression that the crowd which held about thirty to forty people were staring at him their eyes blacked out.

Sam licked his lips and with confidence bordering on arrogance he stepped into the crowd his own eyes telling of his now appointed rank.

Upon, seeing his eyes many in the crowd gasped and some even fell to their knees their heads lowered.

"Huh, so word travels fast in hell huh" he murmured to himself.

A presence suddenly materialized behind him and he smiled as he turned "Crowley it's been to long"

Crowley smirking bowed at the waist and offered Sam his arm and Sam laughed at the height difference but still took the arm.

Crowley escorted Sam through the door into the club which was thrumming with Demons and a few scattering of humans.

"His lordship is waiting for his Queen upstairs in the V.I.P lounge"

Sam winced "Can't we do something about that title"

Crowley snorted "Not likely his highness says he likes the sound of it so it stays"

Sam frowned "Of course he does the ass"

Crowley laughed "Only you would get away with calling his lordship such names"

As they walked through the club he was met with bowed heads when demons caught sight of him so even went as far grovel on their knees.

"It seems like news travels fast" Sam grumbled as they reached a flight of stairs.

"Naturally, so how was Dean" Crowley his tone light but the question heavy.

Sam stopped and looked at Crowley away from prying eyes on the staircase Sam clutched his heart with his hand.

"When he comes to his senses he will try to hunt me down" he looked at Crowley "Make sure he cannot find me Crowley please"

Crowley bowed low "Yes my Queen your will is my command"

Sam nodded in appreciation and looked up the stairs they had entered leading up into darkness and looked to Crowley "Go ahead do what I have asked I will go to my husband for here"

Crowley bowed once more and headed back down the stairs and disappeared out the door once again cutting off the loud music that bounced through the club.

When Crowley left, Sam pulled at a silver chain that was around his neck a silver ring with black runes running across it he snapped the chain and replaced his wedding ring back on his finger.

He then looked down at himself. He was wearing a long flowing coat that slid across the floor but was somehow stylish on him.

He opened it at the waits and let it fall to his feet he stepped over it dressed in thin layers of black silk that he had found on his bed at the bunker the other night.

The fabric felt light and airy on his skin it felt like he was standing naked in the dark.

He slowly made his way up the stair the black silk trailing behind him down the stairs like a train while he went up the stairs it was completely dark but he wasn't afraid and he stopped as the outline of a door formed in the dark with light shining out from beneath the cracks.

Without, hesitation he opened the door to see Lucifer ruler of all hell sitting behind a huge oak desk head in hand as two demons sat in the chairs across from him by the looks of their uniforms they were Lucifer's personal guards called the Knights of Hell.

When the door opened all eyes turned on him and the Knights snapped to their feet light blushes spread across their faces as they looked upon Sam with lustful eyes when he met their eyes both fell to once knee bowing their heads.

Sam ignored them and met Lucifer's eyes who had also stood along with the knights, what Sam had failed to realize was just how beautiful he really was and the clothes that the king of hell had sent his beloved could only been worn so regally by his husband and Queen.

When their eyes met Sam's heart thudded loudly in his chest as he surveyed his husband and the Knights of Hell with heads still bowed moved out of their Queens way as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of Lucifer's desk.

"My darling you look ravishing" Lucifer purred as he lifted Sam's chin to gaze at his face.

Sam smirked "Of course I do" and batted Lucifer's hand away playfully knowing full way resisting his husbands advanced enticed him more.

Lucifer licked his lips and without glancing at the knights he ordered them to leave "Out both of you we will finish speaking later"

The knights said nothing and bowed to their king and queen and misted out in a swirl of black smoke.

When the knights left Lucifer wasted no time snatching his Queen by the arm and dragging him over the huge oak desk until their lips collided.

Sam this time didn't resist his king's kiss as the fallen angel pulled them together.

Both, broke apart at the same time breathing hard "I didn't think you would come" Lucifer said as he fell gracefully back into his seat dragging Sam into his lap as he fell.

"I told you" he held up displaying his ring the same one that Lucifer now wore on his hand "that when you placed this ring on my finger that I was yours and your were mine and to have you I would do anything I had to and that meant even giving up the only person I've ever loved besides you"

"He will not let you go that easily my darling" Lucifer said slipping his hand in the slit of the fabric that showed off Sam's leg all the way to his thigh.

Sam shivered and turned red as his husband's hand cupped his ass.

Sam reached up and intertwined his fingers through Lucifer's hair and brought his head down to press his lips to Lucifer's "Matter not I chose my path and if descending into hell with you is my punishment" he moved to where he was straddling Lucifer's lap the fallen angels hard member pressing against Sam's bare leg making him shiver.

"Then I will gladly burn" he whispered as he crushed his lips against his husband's and relished the feeling of the humanity inside him being seared away in that moment.

**Okay this fanfic is for Arashi Wolf Princess have a happy birthday girl and hope you like this piece.**


End file.
